


No Way

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=15838481#t15838481">Kink Meme Fill</a>
</p><p> which called for jealous!possessive!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

“No.”

“What?” Blaine asked, not looking up from his phone. Wes and David were apparently in a bit of a fight, and much as they claimed to be straight, fights between them were worse than any married couple's.

“I said,” Blaine heard Kurt say, his voice suddenly a lot closer. Hadn't he been standing in the doorway just a second again. “No. You can't go.”

Ok, that made the curly haired boy look up. What was wrong with Kurt lately? When they had first arrived in New York with Rachel, everything had been great. But once the school year started, things became a little tense. Which was understandable, as they all had to adjust not only to living away from home, but also to college workloads. But now? All the way in late October? Thisn should be better, except Kurt's been grumpy and moody lately and Blaine really doesn't understand why. “What's wrong with me going to hang out with Matt tonight.”

“The last time you hung out with him, you came back drunk.” The glare he was getting from Kurt could have scared Sue Sylvester, he was sure of it.

Smiling slightly, even though it might have been inappropriate, Blaine reached out his hands to put them around his boyfriend's waist. “I said I was sorry. But we were at a party, there were drinks there. I promise not to drink that like again though, if that's what you're worried about.”

Though Kurt had let him touch him, the taller boy's posture was still rigid and angry. He also made no move to put his own arms around Blaine, as he usually would have. Not to mention, the steely look in his eye was one that Blaine was entirely unfamiliar with. It unnerved him a bit.

“Kurt?”

“When you get drunk, you do stupid things. Like making out with Rachel Berry for instance.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. Right, he was never going to live that down. “Rachel won't even be there, Kurt. You know she's out with her new 'study buddy' tonight. And I promise that if I do drink, I won't make out with a girl again to test my sexuality.”

That was supposed to be funny, in a self-depreciating sort of way. Kurt was supposed to laugh, realising how silly he was being, put his arm around Blaine's neck and apologize. Instead, the blue eyes he was looking at just got darker in a way that cause Blaine to feel both fear and arousal.

“No.”

“Ok, what's really the...” Blaine honestly just trying to understand what was bothering his boyfriend, really. Much as the way Kurt was acting annoyed him, he still cared about the whys and hows. So he was being as mature as possible. But that notion got knocked out of his mind as soon as Kurt's lips landed on his.

Usually they kissed sweetly, with gentle probing tongues, tentatively tasting and hands running gentle paths. Sometimes, they kissed hungrily. Their sexual tension mixed with stress and hormones all combining to make them hiss with passion and hands that reached heated, burning skin.

This though, was different. They weren't kissing at all, really. Rather, Kurt was kissing him. He was doing all the work, forcing his tongue into Blaine's mouth and practically fucking with harsh, heated moments. The way Kurt's hands grabbed his hair, pulling slightly, even as he pushed them closer together. Even if Blaine wanted to break the kiss, and a small part of him did because this was intense and new, if not a little bit scary, he could feel that Kurt's grip on him was vice like. He wouldn't be able to move until Kurt told him to, and while that shouldn't be hot, it really, sorta, kinda was. Or at least, that's what his hardening dick told him.

Kurt tore his mouth off of Blaine's and while he was grateful to be able to breathe again, the boy couldn't help but whine. Though that whine turned into a deep moan quite soon, because the blue eyed boy had his lips not attached to the spot underneath his jaw that made his legs turn to jelly. Kurt knew that too, which is why he put an arm around Blaine's waist to keep him upright, as he lipped, sucked and even bit into the spot. He should probably tell his boyfriend to stop, because they have a general rule of no hickeys where they can't cover them, but damn if his mouth seems to be broken.

Blaine's breath started coming out in loud pants when Kurt started rolling their hips together. The sweet friction was more of a tease than anything else, the way he could feel Kurt through their layers of clothes just made him want more, even as Kurt gripped him so tight he was sure to have finger shaped bruises there tomorrow.

When Kurt gave his weak spot one more long, slow lick, Blaine sagged against him more, feeling like he wasn't even in control of himself anymore.

“I'm the only one that knows kissing you there is nearly enough to make you come.” Oh. God. Blaine thought as his boyfriend panted whispered words in his ear. Kurt was talking dirty, they'd never done that before. Oh god, why hadn't they done that before?

“I'm the only one that gets to touch you like this.” Blaine felt one of the hands on his hips move, instead sneaking down between them to cup him through his jeans. The grip was tight, painful but still so good. He couldn't help but jerk into Kurt's hand, wanting more. Needing anything that Kurt would give him.

“Just me.” Kurt said in his ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and scraping against it.

“Oh my god.”

“No. Kurt. Say my name, Blaine.” Said boy just panted harder, his hips still rutting into Kurt's painfully tight grip. He felt the boy grip a bit tighter, both loving and hating the feel, his body feeling and more flush by the second, his stomach coiling and so, so close. They hadn't even done much, but he was already there. It would be nearly embarrassing if he wasn't so damned turn on. Kurt nipped at a spot on his shoulder. “Say. My. Name.”

“Kurt! Kurt, god. You're Kurt. Please, please!”

“Good boy.” Kurt praised in his hear and Blaine thought he liked the sound of that just a bit too much. “I'm the only one that gets to see you like this. Not Matt, not Rachel, not anyone but me. Say it.”

“Fuck, shit. Just you. Only you, Kurt. Fuck!” Blaine was so close it was painful. The marks he knew Kurt had given him were throbbing in his memory, the hand on his dick tight and shit he just wanted to come already. Kurt seemed to get that, seemingly satisfied with Blaine thus far, so he went back to kissing that sweet spot on his jaw, teeth scarping against it and Blaine was done, coming with a shout of Kurt's name.

“Mine.” He heard Kurt say, just before the the pleasure took him out of this world.


End file.
